And It Begins Again
by GoodisRelative
Summary: After the "Kiss" in Wedding Bells pt 2- Syd & Gage's thoughts


Title: And It Begins Again

Author: Jenn Ukeritis

Author's email: [usnjag@hotmail.com][1]

Rating: G Syd/Gage shipper story

Spoilers: The Wedding

Synopsis: Thoughts after the Kiss!

  
  


Author's note: This begins with a paraphrasing of parts of the episode (with a bit of my own thoughts in there, too), then continues with my thoughts on Syd and Gage and Trivette's thoughts on "The Kiss" as I think of it.

  
  


Disclaimer: see my story called Revelations. But you know the drill... no infringement implied, for the fun and enjoyment of myself and others, no profit intended or made.

  
  


Last thing: Ask me before posting all or part anywhere else! Thanks!

  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  


With the way Syd was tossing those darts, Gage was surprised they didn't pass right through the wall. In fact he wouldn't have been surprised if they did. He wondered what had her so upset- it was rare that she was- at least when it came to non-bad guy stuff. He didn't like it. Hell, he didn't like it when she hurt ever, but he wouldn't go there. But today her pain was not something he could ignore- especially when the darts kept pounding into the board. When he had finally had enough, he moved over to her and stopped her from throwing the next dart.

  
  


"I don't think CD would be happy if he came back to find a demolished dart board, Syd. What is up?" Gage asked with his usual humor.

  
  


Syd looked up at Gage. She sighed. She knew he was right. "I am 34 years old and haven't had a date in months! And I have caught that damned bouquet four times in the last two years!" She announced annoyed.

  
  


"Syd, you are beautiful, funny, strong, and brave. And one day you will find someone who appreciates everything about you. It's just that some guys- the stupid ones- may let the fact that you are all those things intimidate them." Gage assured her. He could state how he felt in words, advice, like this, but he could never say it to her face in a different situation. And he knew one day someone would appreciate everything about her- and he would make sure that person appreciated her as much as he did- even if she didn't know how much he did.

  
  


Syd cracked a smile.

  
  


***

Then came the phone call and later the news reports on Alex and Walker's flight.

  
  


***

They each let out a thankful breath when they finally heard that the plane had landed safely- with Alex and Walker at the controls, of course!

  
  


Syd was so happy for them- they had found what she was still looking for and she wanted everything to work out for them. And that happiness was why she launched herself into Gage's arms seconds later, smiling broadly. And the kiss that followed- it was only natural- they were both so caught up in the fact that their friends were safe. Wasn't it? I mean it couldn't be anything else, right? They were partners!

  
  


Gage had turned to Syd, almost laughing with the knowledge that Alex and Walker were safe. And he was always there to catch her, so this time was no different. And the kiss- her sweet lips on his- that was just another way to express their happiness that Alex and Walker were all right- wasn't it? I mean, sure he had told her how he felt about her- wrapped up in advice so she would never suspect, right? Besides they were partners!

  
  


They were staring straight ahead at the bar, shocked at their actions, each trying to place the kiss in a small little box that meant nothing.

  
  


Syd struggled to rationalize the kiss. "We were relieved Alex and Walker were safe." "It meant nothing." "It was the excitement, the mood." But one thought kept invading her rational reasons for the kiss. "It had felt so good- like coming home. His lips were gentle, but strong, just like his arms. He is always gentle and strong with me and I like that, no matter how much I fight it." And then just when she had just about succeeded in banishing the kiss into nothingness, her traitorous mind recalled how he had said she was beautiful, funny, strong, and brave. And she smiled then a small, secret smile.

  
  


Meanwhile, Gage was staring straight ahead at the bar too, trying to rationalize away the kiss. "It was the heat of the moment- we were all excited, happy and relieved that they were safe!" "But she didn't kiss Trivette- she kissed you!" a small voice in his head argued. "Still, it meant nothing and she is my partner- one I don't want to loose." "But she launched herself into your arms- she kissed you!" "We are partners, damn it!" But as he tried to close the box he tried to shove the kiss into, his traitorous mind recalled how her arms felt wrapped around his neck- how she had felt in his arms- and then finally how her lips made him feel like he had finally come home. So he stared straight ahead and smiled a small, secret smile.

  
  


Jimmy watched the two and smiled. He had seen the kiss. He saw how they were trying to rationalize it away. But he knew the truth- he just hoped that it didn't take seven years this time for love to come full circle. Then he smiled broader at the thought of the ride ahead of the two Rangers siting at the bar in front of him and he knew he would enjoy the ride as much as he had the last time.

  
  


The End.

   [1]: mailto:usnjag@hotmail.com



End file.
